


(Credence x Reader) Always & Forever

by chibumi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibumi/pseuds/chibumi
Summary: If I were to be reincarnated, I wish to see you again.Even if it takes me more than one life.Even if it takes forever.





	1. A Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my archive for awhile, and I guess I'll continue it. Credence is my absolute favorite character from Fantastic Beasts, and he deserved better. Comments and kudos are appreciated, enjoy!

“NO!! STOP!!” you scream as you watch the Aurors shoot spells to the huge swirl of black dust. Those swirl of black dust just so happens to be your loved one, Credence Barebone. He is one of the adopted children of Mary Lou Barebone, who is the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society. The story of how you managed to befriend and finally date him is history.

Credence had lost control, and you hadn’t been there with him to calm him down. You knew he is an Obscurus, yet you still love him with all your heart. You realize he lost control when you see the black swirl – the Obscurus – flew through the night sky of New York, swallowing every light in its path.

Credence screams in agony as the core of him, the core of the Obscurus, is enveloped by a bright light. The light being a combination spells from the Aurors working under Madam Picquery’s command. Then he implodes, and the remaining of him – small tatters of the black matter – floats in the air like feathers.

You howl a cry of sorrow, as you run towards in between the Aurors and the remaining of Credence, desperately grasping one of them, and bring it to your chest. Newt approaches you, muttering “I’m sorry” over and over, his face painted with grief. Tina also weeps silently in the distance.

Meanwhile, Percival Graves, someone from the MACUSA, climbs to the platform, looking furious, as he watches the space where the black vortex once was.

“You fools. Do you realize what you’ve done?” he says, looking at the Aurors. Madam Picquery emerges from the Aurors, walking with a sense of authority.

“The Obscurial was killed on my order, Mr.Graves,”

“Yes. And history will surely note that, Madam President.”

Graves and Madam Picquery debate more, between who is right and who is wrong, about the existence of the wizarding world being exposed by Credence. Everything they say drowns in your mind, the only thing inside your head is how Credence is now gone. The black matter in your hand still moves weakly, as if it has a dying heart beat, before it slowly floats down your hand.

You cry even more, before you feel Newt’s hand disappear from your back. You look up, and the next thing you see is Graves being tied by a magical shining rope, which was conjured by Newt. The more Graves struggle, the more it tightens. Graves finally gives up and staggers on his knees.

Tina swiftly gets his dropped wand, and you notice the pure hatred and evil from Graves eyes.

“Revelio,” Newt says.

The image of Percival Graves fades away, to be replaced by the infamous criminal, Gellert Grindelwald. Everyone in the room gasps, and Madam Picquery commands the Aurors to take him away. That man will surely spend his eternity in prison.

***

The next things happen in a blur. Jacob says his goodbyes to the rest of you. Queenie kisses him in the rain, and you can’t help but cry a little because it reminds you of Credence. Of his recent occurring death. As soon as Jacob is soaked in the rain, the four of you Apparates to Tina and Queenie’s apartment.

“You will see him again someday,” Newt says to you. You only reply with a smile, not wanting to be rude. You know deep in your heart that you never will.

For days, weeks and months, you mourn the death of him. You made Credence a grave, as a memorial of him. It’s located outside New York, far from the city. You figure he would prefer to be buried outside New York, since this city has brought him nothing but sadness. Then again, you’re sure there’s no available land for graves in New York.

You eventually move on with your life, marrying a wizard you meet when you travelled, have 3 kids, and trying to live your life. Even though you are happy, married, and already have a family, you can still feel a lingering feeling in your heart.

A missing piece.

A shadow of the past.

And until the end of your time, he still resides in your soul.

***

You wipe your eyes, groggily yawning as you feel the warm sun seeping through the curtains of your window. ‘The same dream again,’ you think to yourself. In the past few days, you’ve been dreaming the same thing, a black vortex being engulfed in light, wizards you never met in your life, etc.

You took part in the dream, being one of the wizards in the scene. Crying. Mourning. Losing someone. The whole deal.

It was always the same scene, and if it’s not, it’s pieces of it.

And every time you wake up from the dream, you feel this emptiness in your heart. Like the sorrow of really losing someone. It feels weird really, because you have never. Not once in your life, meet, or even see those people in your dreams.

You flip the blanket, and lazily get out of bed. You grab your wand from the bedside, and make your bed with a spell. Then, you proceed to the kitchen, muttering some more spell, and make some breakfast for yourself.

You pass each room in your small apartment with a swing of wand, tidying and finishing everything up that you left last night. You went partying with your No-Majs friends last night, and you figured one of your friends dragged your ass back to your apartment because you don’t remember anything.

It’s the 21st century, and things have changed, between the wizards and the No-Majs. There was a revolution where the wizards exposed themselves, and was accepted by the No-Majs. It’s been peaceful ever since. You yourself are an aspiring witch living in the heart of New York, living by yourself after you graduated from Ilvermorny.

You’ve been trying to study and to master the skills necessary for jobs in the No-Majs world, and so far, it’s been going well. You did work for some No-Majs, and they have been lovely, but in the end, you decided to open up your own little bookstore, equipped with books for No-Majs and wizards.

After brushing your teeth, washing your face, and getting ready, you eat your breakfast in silence, thinking about your dreams. Does it have anything to do with your life? Why does it move your heart so much?

Especially when that man dies…

You shake your thoughts and finish your breakfast, putting them in the sink before grabbing your bag. You open the door and stop abruptly.

“Oh silly me,” you say as you whip your wand from your bag, casting a spell to wash the dishes.

After making sure that everything is in place, you lock your apartment, and walk towards the subway station. It’s a relaxing morning, not much people using the subway, but still crowded. You manage to get a seat though. Your bookstore is 4 stations away, near the Central Park. You’re halfway through.

Leaning back to your seat, you look around your surroundings. There are a lot of families today, being it’s Christmas Eve, and they must be getting ready for the festive. You sadly smile to yourself. Your parents are on vacation, with no news whatsoever. You had wished they’re with you this year, but we can’t always get what we want right? You’re fine with it though.

As your eyes continue to scan the crowd, they land upon one man.

He… Looks familiar. And the sight of him makes your heart skips a beat. He’s standing near the door, with a fairly built body, reading a book you notice as a wizard book.

No, this is not love at first sight. No matter how many cute guys or girls you’ve seen, no one has ever made you feel this way.

It’s like… a missing feeling. A longing of a friend.

A longing of someone important.

As if he reads your mind, he looks up, and makes an eye contact.

There’s a beat, before his eyes widen, and you look down in embarrassment. Your heart races in your chest, the sound of the subway replaced by ringing in your ears. The way his eyes hold such certainty… It makes you dizzy. And it feels like a déjà vu, although you’re not sure.

The train comes to a stop, and you get off. You look up once more to see if the man’s still there. He’s gone, the spot where he stood before is replaced by someone else. You sigh to yourself, thinking it’s stupid to have your heart races just because you saw someone you don’t even know.

***

The sun hides behind the clouds, and you wish you took a day off, because it’s perfect to have a nap or read under a certain tree in the Central Park. You can leave the store to Debbie, a house elf working for you, but you don’t have the heart.

You put a hand under your chin as you observe your bookstore, books floating here and there, arranging itself accordingly. You cast a wandless spell, adding few sparkles and glows in the air, adding the Christmas feel even though it’s over.

Debbie, who was holding a tower of books in her hands, stop for a moment and look at the lights in wonder, and stretches her hand, trying to grasp the artificial lights. In result, she drops the books, and you immediately come to her aid.

“You okay, Debbie?”

“Y-Yes, mistress, I am terribly s-sorry…”

“No, no, it’s okay really, as long as you’re not hurt.”

You gather the books, making sure each one of them is intact. As your hand reaches for one limited edition book, another hand comes and takes it first.

“Let me help,” a soft, yet masculine voice says.

Looking up, your eyes meet a dark brown orb. His eyes somehow remind you of something, or someone, but you can’t put your finger into it. You snap your thoughts. Besides, this is the man from the subway. ‘What a coincidence,’ you think to yourself. Your face blushes a hue of pink.

“U-Um, no, it’s okay really, we can manage,” you reply.

“Are you kidding? Your house elf was bringing a tower of it. Let’s just divide it into three.”

Before you can object, he swiftly takes out his wand, and casts a spell that arranges the books into three stacks. Debbie, obvious with your blushing, quickly picks one stack up, before running to put it onto shelves. She’s always so quick to notice your changes, in emotions, appearance, etc.

The man takes one stack too after putting back his wand. You follow suit, and wordlessly walk away from the man.

“Hey,” he calls out.

“U-Um, yes?”

“Where do I put these books?” he asks, eyes motioning to the stack.

“Oh, right, right. Follow me,”

You put the books on their rightful shelves along the way, as you point and help him where to put your books, until there’s only one left on your hand. It’s the original copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, written by Newt Scamander. You were lucky enough to get five of these babies on sale on the internet. You’ve kept one for yourself, and as for the one in your hands, it will be for sale.

“Fantastic Beasts, huh?” the man says, taking the book from your hands.

“Careful! It’s the original copy!”

“Really? The one from 1920s?”

“Yes! Now please give it back before something happens to it.”

He opens the book, carefully flipping each page.

“What if I want to buy this book?”

You look at him in the eye. “Are you sure? It’ll be pretty pricey since this is the original copy.”

He nods, flipping another page until he lands on one. You glance at the page. _Obscurus – Obscurial_ , it says on the top of the page. “I’m definitely buying this book.”

“Okay… Come with me to the cashier.”

He hands you the book, with page still opened. Suddenly, an image flashes in your mind, an image of a black vortex engulfed in a white light. You massage your temples, trying to decrease the headache.

Ignoring the pain, you place the book gently in a brown bag, and seal it shut.

“That will be fifty dollars.”

He hands you a fifty dollar bill, and you hand him the book. As you take the receipt, he briefly says, “Is your name… [Name]?”

You raise an eyebrow. “Uh… Yeah. What about it?”

For the shortest moment you see his face change into sadness and shock. His eyes tear up, and he immediately wipes them away.

“Are you okay…?” you ask him.

He breathes in. “Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.”

He takes the receipt in your hands and shoves it into his jacket pocket.

“Say, [Name]… Have you ever heard the name Credence Barebone?”

You furrow your eyebrows, trying to remember the name. It does sound familiar, but you don’t seem to be able to recall someone you know with the name.

“Well… I have heard of it, but I never knew someone with the name.”

He sighs. “Ah, I see. Well… It was nice talking to you-”

“Yeah, you too,” you cut him.

“I’m not finished. Maybe… Do you want to grab a cup of coffee after you close?” he offers you, a slight blush visible on his face.

“I- uh…”

“Yes! Yes! Mistress [Name] will be delighted to have a cup with you, master!” Debbie says from behind the shelves.

“Great! I’ll pick you up then…?”

“O-Okay. I close at 6PM.”

“See you later.”

And with that, the man walks out of the store. You, still awestruck of what just happened, cover your face with your hands, try to suppress a blush forming on your face. Your face would be bright red when you blush, and you hope it wasn’t like that when you’re talking to him.

“Your face is bright red, mistress [Name],” teases Debbie.

“Well… Yes… But I didn’t even get his name…”

“Perhaps it’s Credence Barebone…?”

“Well… Maybe… I’ll ask him later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to remind myself to update this. I hope it doesn't feel too fast. I'll try to update once every week! Enjoyyy

Flipping the open sign to closed one, you finally finish closing up the bookstore for today. The last customer was a lovely No-Maj girl who is interested in the history of magic. She was very delighted to know that you’re a wizard, and made friends with Debbie. You’re happy meeting people who are kind with house elves.

“Alright Debbie, you can rest now,” you say, handing her a candy, wrapped in a bright red wrapper. She takes it eagerly, unwrapping and popping the sweet treat into her mouth. “I think I’m going to take a day off tomorrow, so you don’t need to work, okay?”

“Yes, Mistress, thank you very much.”

She walks towards the back of the store, where her room is. You made a room for herself the first time you meet her, a scared house elf who was abused by her previous master. You decided to give her a decent life, and she has been eternally grateful and loyal to you ever since.

“Mistress?”

“Yes, Debbie?”

“Have fun with the young man, and please be careful,” she smiles.

“Thanks Debbie, and I will.”

As if on cue, the bell placed on top of the front door rings, revealing the said man. He still wears the same jacket he wore earlier, but with a black sweater underneath it. His hair is damp; he probably washed it before coming here. On his hand is a bouquet of flower.

“Hello,” he says, holding out the flower to you.

“Oh, hello. You’re pretty early,” you exclaim, gently taking the flower from his hand. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, I just thought of you when I saw them,” he sweetly smiles.

A blush forms again on your face, and you turn around, wanting to put the flowers on a vase. Before you can ask, Debbie comes running to you with a vase in her hand, already filled with water.

“Here you go Mistress!”

“Thank you Debbie. Can you put it where it can have sunlight?”

“Of course Mistress,”

She then disappears to the back of the store, leaving you and the man alone in the room. You shift uncomfortably, the presence of the man invading your mental personal space. You’ve never been a fan of being together with a stranger.

“My name’s Credence Barebone by the way,” he breaks the silence.

Debbie was right.

“You mean, the name you asked about earlier?”

“Yeah, it was just a question, don’t worry about it.”

He says it in a sad tone, along with a sad expression, and it makes your stomach twists. You somehow hate seeing this person sad, and you don’t know why.

“So… Are you ready to go?” he asks you.

“Yes, let’s go.”

***

When he brought his car, you thought he was going to some unknown café far from your area, but apparently it’s Starbucks. You do like Starbucks, but not as much as you like café’s coffees. He then drives to the drive thru lane.

“I hope you don’t mind with Starbucks,” he says.

“Oh, no, not at all,”

“It’s just, we need to get to the place fast before the time, and Starbucks is the only coffee shop with drive thru,”

“What?”

“Nevermind, it’s a secret. What would you like?”

You order a simple latte with extra caramel sauce, and he ordered an Americano. He pays your drink, and before you can protest, he already gives the money. You make a mental note to yourself to repay him.

As he drives, he plays music, and 1920s jazz fills the air. Surprisingly, he has the same taste of music with you, and you notice an old song by a famous goblin singer starts playing. You look outside the window, the city lights illuminating your way. The sun is starting to go down, and when you know it, you’re on the outskirts of the city.

He rides the car up on a hill, and the city slowly disappears, leaving only small lights in your vision. He stops the car on top of the hill, and you see the sun set behind the mountain.

“Wow…”

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Let’s get out of the car, it looks better outside.”

Despite the oddity – a sunset this clear mid winter – you don’t question it. The sun casts a mix of red, orange and yellow, basking the snow covered city in those colors. The sight was dreamy, and you have a strange feelings that you’ve seen this sight somewhere before.

“You know…” Credence says, breaking the silence. He takes a sip of his drink before continuing.

“I used to be a coward. After I lost someone I deeply love.”

You look at him as you place your drink on top of his car, and you rub your hands together to create heat in attempt of fighting the cold.

“I was scared of everything. The trauma made me a coward,” he says, looking at the palm of his hands. You peek at it, but you see nothing.

“But then she came into my life. And suddenly I was not my old self anymore. She freed me.”

He steps from his car, to the edge of the hill, standing in his full glory. He looks to the city, before looking back at you. The silhouette of him looks beautiful, with the sun setting behind him.

“But then I lost her… Well… More like… I was taken away from her. And I’ve never seen her ever since.”

You remain silent, looking at the sky, which is now turning purple, and dark blue.

“Heh… Sorry, I got carried away. I was rambling, weren’t I?” he asks you as he runs a hand through his ebony hair.

“Well…” you start, taking a step towards him. “I think… You’re a great person… So far.” He smiles at your words. “And I think, she would’ve missed you too... I don’t know you, or her, personally, but I’m sure she would love to see you again.”

Eyes welling with tears, he abruptly hugs you tightly, and you yelp at his actions.

“Please, I-I’m sorry but… Let me pretend… Just for this moment.”

As sympathy floods your mind, you hug him back, rubbing circles on his back. He isn’t crying, even though you saw his eyes were filled with tears. Still, you remain silent and hug him.

You would usually feel uncomfortable being hugged by a stranger, a man, especially, but the way he talked about someone he loves, or… loved, it saddens you.

“[Nickname], p-please don’t leave me…”

When you hear him say that, you’re hit with a sudden headache, along with images flashing through your mind.

***

_“[Name]…?”_

_“Yes, Credence?” you said, looking up from the novel you’re currently reading. Credence was seated in front of you, as his hands shakily pet your black cat._

_“W-Why does Tina call you [Nickname]…?”_

_“Ah, it’s a nickname she came up with after we got closer. She said she would only do it to someone she cares about.”_

_Credence nodded and looked down again, still stroking your cat gently. The black furball also seemed to had developed a liking to Credence, and you’re glad the two of them get along._

_“D-Do you care about me, [Name]…?” he suddenly blurted out._

_“Hm? Of course I do Credence,” you exclaimed, standing up and moved to sit beside him. “Why do you ask?”_

_“W-Well… Then why don’t you g-give me a n-nickname…?”_

_You kissed his cheek and hold his face in your hands. “I love your name, Credence. And I prefer to call you sweetheart or darling, or your name rather than other words,” you kissed him again. “Besides, your name is very beautiful and has a deep meaning you know?”_

_A smile broke across his face, and he leaned in so his forehead was touching yours._

_“What if… Um… I call you [Nickname]…?”_

_You pecked his lips._

_“Do you want to call me that?”_

_“Y-Yes… I feel like we’re closer…”_

_“Then, sure! You can call me [Nickname].”_

***

The next thing you know is you’re holding his arms, trying not to fall down. Credence is looking at you, worry on his face. Your other hand is holding your head, as the headache slowly subsides.

“Are you alright, [Name]?”

You blink before standing straight, releasing his arms.

“Yeah… Just a sudden headache, it’s no big deal. Don’t worry about it.”

You know it’s not just a headache, but you decide to ignore it. Credence was there, but he seemed different. His appearance and the way he talked were different. And that never happened in your life. So… What is it?

“Do you want to go back? I’ll drive you,” Credence says, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Um, yeah, sure. It’s getting dark too.”

***

The whole ride is silent, even though he’s trying to talk to you to lighten the mood. Credence probably feels awkward after he suddenly hugs and told you a story of his love life. On a date even. If he considered it a date. Most likely not.

You don’t mind that though. You keep wondering about those images you say when you suddenly got a headache. Is there someone casting spells on you? Playing pranks? There couldn’t be because you’ve never made enemies and you barely know people.

Credence constantly glances at you, curious of what you think. He seems worried, yet also glad at the same time.

“Credence,” you call him.

“Yeah?”

“Does your lover… I mean, did your lover, in any way… Looked like me?”

His eyebrows furrow together, face laced with discomfort. But he doesn’t look angry, just… Sad.

“Well… Yes. She did. She looked like you…”

“Oh.”

You remain silence at his answer. You’re not angry, and you’ve expected that when he hugged you. From the look of Credence’s face, he thinks you’re angry though.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs.

“No, it’s alright. I know the feelings of losing someone, so…”

“You do…?”

“Yes. I don’t want to talk about it. But if you want… And if it comforts you, I don’t mind you know. Seeing you sometimes.”

He looks genuinely surprised. And his mouth opens before closes again, unsure what to say to you.

“A thank you would be nice,” you joke to him.

“Well… I don’t want to use you [Name]. Not like this.”

“It’s alright really. I don’t like seeing people hurt.”

“Okay then…”

After giving him directions to your apartment, you finally arrive home. You exchange numbers with him, and he tells you to call him anytime you want.

“I suppose I’ll see you later then?” he asks as you take off your seatbelt and gather your belongings.

“Yeah, you will, sweetheart.”

The two of you freeze when you say that. His eyes widen, and he somehow looks a little hurt. You on the other hand, embarrassed. You didn’t intend to say that and it came out by itself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do that,”

“S-Say it again.”

“What?”

“N-No, nevermind. I’ll see you.”

You get off his car, and after you wave your hand to him, bid your goodbye, he drives away. You face palm yourself, still feeling the embarrassment of saying ‘sweetheart’. The word slipped out of your mouth so easily it kind of bothers you.

Entering the apartment, you mutter to yourself about not to do it again, and not to be too attached to the man. Well, he does looks at you as his past lover, but you can’t deny the attraction you feel towards him too.

You sigh to yourself as you look for your apartment keys in your coat pocket. Then, your hand brushes against something cold. You take it out, and see a necklace with a small onyx stone pendant. On the pendant there’s a small paper containing a message. It says:

_Thank you and sorry for today. This is a small gift from me. I hope you like it. -Credence Barebone_

You examine the pendant, and notice that in the back of it there’s a [initial] letters engraved onto it. It suddenly hits you that this pendant looks just like one you bought in the flea market the other day. But… It has a CB letters engraved onto it.

You will have to ask him about this.


End file.
